Oh What Bonds a Tent May Bring
by VoltageStone
Summary: In an effort to have better chemistry on stage, Sikowitz and the six go camping. A pair shares a tent, and there is something wrong with Jade and Tori's. Perhaps it would allow them to reconstruct a bond that was hastily dropped the last time they spent time together for a play. (Jori) One-Shot -Rated M for Content-


_I literally thought of this idea two minutes ago..._

 _Hope you enjoy it!_

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _No One's Perspective_** ** _-_**

Sikowitz clapped his hands together, eyes darting along his six favorite students. Well, the only six that spoke in his classes. None of them looked exactly pleased when he sighed. "Look, it's a bonding exercise for the people who are playing roles as significant others, okay? Well, significant others and brothers..." he described, really wanting for all of the eyes to widen in surprise. Of course, none of them do. "Oh come on! Jade, do you want to go on the camping trip?"

"I have to share a tent with Vega," she snapped.

"It won't be that bad," Tori whined, "And besides, we have to play our roles effectively-"

"We already went on a date, I'm not sharing a tent with you..." Jade growled. The half-Latina sighed, knowing she wouldn't get far.

Hands rubbed his face as he drew out a long breath. "Girls, this is exactly why I paired you as husband and wife. You two are the parents of Andre and Beck, again, while Robbie and Cat play your brother/sister in laws. Alright?" Sikowitz explained, "This is a really important play for Hollywood Arts since you guys are going to be on TV. We've seen you play a believable couple now why won't you do it again? It won't be that hard. It's not like anything will actually happen."

Both the two girls glanced wearily at each other, shifting themselves slightly away in discomfort. "Well I think it'll be fun. Anyway, I've been meaning to hang out with Andre for a while," Beck intervened, frowning slightly at his best friend and other friend. "Now," he caught their attention, "Don't you think you two should get along before graduation anyway? We're all going to the same college anyway-"

"Hey! Not me, I'm doing a babysitting service," Cat cut in.

"We'll still see each other. The new apartment isn't far from the college," Beck mumbled. "Anyway, it'll be good like Sikowitz said, so who's with me?" The Canadian raised his hand, Andre doing the same as Sikowitz gladly followed, energetically nodding once Cat, Robbie and even Rex rose their hands.

"Oh come on girls," Sikowitz said, smiling, "Raise your hands...you know you two want to eat s'mores and sleep in a tent under the stars together."

"Could you, uh, explain the camping situation a little bit more?" Tori hesitantly asked, Jade glancing at her uncomfortably.

The teacher sighed, looking over at pale eyes which read the same. "We all eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together but everybody stays with their partner during the rest of the time. That clear enough?"

"Yeah..." the goth admitted slowly, the other nodding. Everybody jerked as the bell rang, head swiveling towards the door.

"Well," Sikowitz beamed, "Get ready for camping, we'll go after school on Friday and be back Monday afternoon- it is a free day, right?"

"Not for teachers," Robbie muttered.

"Oh well," the man shrugged, bounding towards the door, "See you kiddos!"

Everybody remained silent, students cycling in for class. "Uh...he does know that we're in this class right?" Jade asked, staring at the door with a raised brow.

 **-(:)-**

Tori grinned, sending her report to her teacher by email with one final push of a button. "Done," she hummed, her eyes flicking back towards her phone anxiously. There wasn't any reply just yet, though - as she supposed - her text was only sent a few minutes ago and Jade was probably working on another report for a class. Having nothing to do, she opened her phone, browsing around her pictures. She chuckled quietly at one of Beck, Cat and Jade. He had both of them in a head lock, Jade looking as if she was about to commit murder while Cat giggled, a soda in her hands. The next, Andre and Tori with their eyes crossed, Beck in the background sprinting from Jade with a small grin across his face.

 _"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" They jumped around, watching as Beck flew by before Jade was caught in both Tori and Andre's grasp._

 _"What are you doing?" Andre chuckled, wincing slightly once pale eyes glared at him in a pure fury._

 _"Jade..." Tori murmured, her smile unfazed by the same stare, "How about you have a time out."_

 _"You're not putting me into a time out."_

 _"Uh, yeah. You were running with scissors and chasing Beck; time-out." She grumbled, the grasps on her shoulders ceasing as she folded her arms. "Over there on the RV's step."_

 _"Why do I have to..." she grouched, feeling a hand around her wrist. "What?" Dark eyes pierced through hers, a hand reaching out, gesturing for the scissors. Rolling her eyes she hesitantly gave them to her, Tori taking them._

 _"Now the other ones."_

 _"There aren't any- fine," Jade gave in, "Alright! Alright." Pale hands reached for her boots, pulling out two other pairs._

 _"And?"_

 _"There's no others," the goth spat._

 _"Uh, no. I know there's another pair," Tori glanced down at her chest briefly. Jade's cheeks warmed before she checked the sides, making sure the guys - or anybody else for the matter - weren't looking. Hesitantly, she wormed her hand through the collar of her shirt, a small pair of scissors coming out a mere second later. "Thank you," the half-Latina grinned cheerfully as Jade gave a false grin before folding her arms at the step._

As she flicked through, recalling their times at school, on their small trips down to the beach and other places, a smile stretched across her lips. She passed through months, making her way into their junior year. There was her and Beck with his dog and a rash. There was Cat, Jade and her in their blonde wigs. And then there was Jade in her leather jacket, hand combing through her hair after their performance.

 _She put the phone down, pale eyes glancing at her out of curiosity. "Why did you take a picture?" she husked._

 _"Eh, I do sometimes with my friends," Tori shrugged._

 _"We aren't-"_

 _"Friends, whatever. But your my friend," she smiled, "Now can you be mine, it that too hard to ask?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"No."_

 _"What?"_

Tori rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the conversation thereafter. Though she couldn't help but remain on the picture, her eyes transfixed. Pale eyes stared right back at her, pale hands running though long, raven hair leaved with blue. Her skin in the light shone brightly, clashing against the dark colors of her clothing. The half-Latina bit her lip, a small buzz forming. She shifted her legs to ignore it, only making the feeling grow. Her face heated even more as she recalled the last when she gazed at the picture, and the time before, and the time before.

Dark eyes roamed to her door, noting that it was shut all the way. _'Maybe I could do it quickly...'_ her thoughts reasoned, a hand wondering just as her phone vibrated, the a screen banner at the top. Her limbs flailed, phone tossed to the other side of the bed as she crumpled, a sudden guilt ebbing at her chest. With a shaking hand, she took the phone, opening the conversation.

 **Jade [10:46pm]- Uh, yeah. We need a tent too.**

 **Tori [10:46pm]- I though you had said we got a tent.**

 **Jade [10:47pm]- No. My brother took it to a sleep over and his friends decided to recreate a movie scene.**

 **Tori [10:47pm]- What movie exactly?**

 **Jade [10:47pm]- The Hash Slinging Slasher.**

 **Jade [10:47pm]- We should watch it sometime.**

Tori furrowed her brows, vaguely recalling the trailer for it months prior before it came out on blue-ray. From what she remembered, it was about a fry-cook who went insane, murdering everybody in a restaurant.

 **Tori [10:48pm]- To make me scream?**

 **Jade [10:48pm]- }:)**

 **Tori [10:48pm]- I like the unibrow...**

 **Jade [10:49pm]- Shut up.**

 **Tori [10:49pm]- So what should we do?**

The youngest Vega watched the screen for a good minute before smirking.

 **Tori [10:50pm]- Jade? Are you pouting?**

 **Tori [10:51pm]- Jade**

 **Tori [10:52pm]- Aw...is someone whipped?**

 **Jade [10:52pm]- I'll whip your tiny ass if you don't shut up...**

 **Tori [10:52pm]- When**

As soon as she pressed send, Tori regretted it. In the mist of her almost previous activities, she had forgotten their silent agreement. One of which that was broken several times by each of them, leading to a very awkward set of minutes afterwards.

 **Jade [10:52pm]- o_o**

 **Tori [10:52pm]- ...**

 **Tori [10:52pm]- I didn't finish the text when I sent it...**

Both knew it was an absolute lie but, for the sake of the real intention behind the conversation, it proved to be necessary in Tori's eyes.

 **Tori [10:53pm]- When are we going to leave for the camping trip exactly?**

 **Jade [10:53pm]- Uh, around 4:30 I think.**

 **Tori [10:53pm]- Okay.**

 **Tori [10:54pm]- Should we order a tent online then?**

 **Jade [10:54pm]- Eh, I don't know...**

 **Jade [10:54pm]- Some of the shit's pretty shady.**

 **Tori [10:55pm]- It'll probably be a lot cheaper.**

 **Jade [10:55pm]- Whatever. You deal with it then. I'll go to bed.**

 **Tori [10:55pm]- Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow...**

Going back to her laptop with cheeks red, she searched through EBay. She smiled to herself, finding one that would work perfectly. It was thirty dollars too, not too bad on her spare cash. And, from looking at the pictures, it was a decent sized tent. And from the description- "Nice," she grinned; it was an extra large with a little storage area for food. "Cool...hope she won't mind orange," Tori muttered, placing the order. It would come either the Thursday or that Friday which didn't really bode well in her mind. However, as she went under the covers to sleep, it would surely be fine. _'I hope so anyway,'_ Tori thought to herself.

 **-(:)-**

Jade stood by her locker, glaring at the mirror within it. Something was off in her mind. Her hair, as she concluded, wasn't messy or anything. Her skin wasn't either, or her eyes, or her neck, or her ears. Growling quietly, she reached out and touched the mirror before pulling back immediately. In the reflection now had three lines of clear. "Maybe I should dust that off once in a while," she murmured under her breath.

Her eyes darted towards Vega's locker, her chest lurching to find that she was actually there. She cleared her throat before dark red combat boots stormed through the crowd, making their way to the bright 'Let it Shine' words. "Vega," she barked, turning the half-Latina's attention, "Tent."

"Oh hey Jade," Tori grinned, "I found a tent online that I figure would work."

"Explain," Jade drawled.

"Okay," she nodded, shutting her locker with the text books for the first class in her hands, "So I found the tent and I got ann extra large. There's a few other stuff too which would be cool but I kind of forgot some of the details. I was a bit tired when I bought it."

The goth bowed her head, pale eyes darting between dark ones. "So what about the shipping?"

"Oh yeah," she hesitantly replied, "About that. So it will come in time," her hands reached out at Jade's rolled eyes, "but it will be _just_ in time for the trip."

"Good enough," Jade growled. The bell interrupted their silence, though both lingered, their throats readying to speak though no words came. They glanced quickly at each other, eyes briefly locking when they quickly departed, cheeks flushing subtly.

 **-(:)-**

 **Jade [8:22am]- Come on Vega.**

 **Jade [8:23am]- Wake up.**

Tori chuckled to herself, glancing outside her bedroom window as Jade sat in her car along the curb. They had decided to follow Sikowitz' and Beck's cars right after school, Robbie and Cat catching up later. So, in order to do that, their things for the trip would have to be previously loaded into the car. "Tori!" came Trina's yell, "Jade's here!"

"I know," she called back, "I've been reading her text messages for the past ten minutes."

"Why?" the oldest sister strolled into the room, watching as her sibling giggled, staring out of her window. "Why are you stalking her and looking at her messages?"

"They're funny," the half-Latina merely shrugged, feeling as the phone buzzed rapidly in her palms.

"Whoa, look who's spamming," Trina mumbled, staring out of the window.

 **Jade [8:24am]- You said you would bring me coffee.**

 **Jade [8:24am]- And Mentos.**

 **Jade [8:24am]- And oven baked barbeque chips.**

 **Jade [8:24am]- Make sure they're oven baked. I hate the other ones**

"Can I see it?" Trina whined as Tori growled, her hand out from the grabby hands. "Come on, I want to see your conversations."

"Wait, no-"

"Is that why you went to the store yesterday?" the sister asked, her eyes flicking through the texts.

"Yes," Tori rolled her eyes.

"Uh...what does she have with your butt? And why does she keep saying it's tiny?" Trina glanced suspiciously, "And Tori! I didn't know you were into whips...kinky."

"TRINA! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" the youngest blushed furiously, her snatches becoming that much quicker.

"Language missy!" her mother called from down the stairs.

Trina merely snorted as the phone buzzed thrice, cackling, "And there she goes about your butt again!"

 **Jade [8:25am]- Vega**

 **Jade [8:25am]- Get your tiny ass and your shit in the car.**

 **Jade [8:26am]- We won't have time after school**

After finally successfully wrangling her phone, Trina was promptly kicked from using her phone and Tori typing away furiously, spitting the most sarcastic comment she could throw.

 **Tori [8:26am]- Did I miss something princess?**

 **Jade [8:27am]- Your tasteless sense of humor**

 _'And of course that flopped,'_ Tori thought as Trina continued to laugh on her bed.

 **Tori [8:27am]- :'(**

 **Jade [8:27am]- ;)**

"Now Trina, I'm leaving so- Trina, what are you thinking?" the youngest eyed her sister with a temporary hatred.

"Oh, I was just coming in here to see how your bed is," she mumbled, feeling the sheets.

With a raised brow, Tori growled, reading her sister's mind. "You're not having sex on it. Get out."

"You've never caught me before..." she muttered under her breath, though the other caught it.

"WHAT!?" Trina glanced at her sister with a smirk. It fell, however, once she caught a glimpse of the fire in the half-Latina's eyes. With scampering steps, the other hurried out of the room, knowing full well that she didn't acquire the quick temper unlike her sister. Blowing the hair from her face furiously, Tori snatched the bag from her bag, stepping through the hall and down the stairs quickly. At the door was a brown box, holding the tent.

 **Tori [8:32am]- Help me get the box for the tent.**

"On it," Jade growled behind her, spooking the half-Latina. "By the way," she set the box in her hands with a heaved grunt, "What made Trina zip down the stairs like she was going to piss herself?"

"She's going to kill me!" a voice wept from behind the kitchen counter.

"Never mind," Jade murmured, the front door opened in front of her and closed behind her. Well, not without Tori giving a delightful gesture to her sister; her blood still was boiling. With the various items in the trunk of the car, the box in the back seats, both girls slipped into the front. "So," as the buckles clicked, "Why are you going to kill her?"

"You want to help?"

"...maybe," Jade joked, smirking at Tori who rolled her eyes. "Now why?"

With a heavy breath, Tori answered distastefully, "She had some 'fun' in my bedroom." The only response was a mere snort of laughter. "It isn't funny."

"It's funny," Jade sighed, turning the corner.

 **-(:)-**

"We'll have to see this tent, are you sure it's big enough for the two of you?" Beck grinned to Tori's description of her efforts online, sipping his soda from a pixie cup.

She nodded quickly, glancing occasionally towards the small brush dividing a small pocket from the rest of the grounds. Her eyes grazed along the surrounding trees which circled around Beck and Andre's big, blue tent, Robbie's and Cat's pink one, the fire pit and log benches as well as Sikowitz' lone, green tent. "I hope so, but I think even a small cabin would be pushing it."

"Hey, it looks like she got it up," Beck studied, his hand gesturing towards the short, orange tip peaking from the bushes in between two, great trees.

The half-Latina smiled for a moment before Jade appeared from behind the tree near the small dirt path connecting the two plots, her eyes wide and furious. "TORI-FUCKING-VEGA!" she snarled, sprinting towards the group before sliding to a stop right in front of Tori. Her chest heaved, her lungs quickly inhaling and exhaling oxygen. "It-is-too-small," she stammered through clenched teeth.

"But it's an extra large tent," Tori frowned, folding her arms. The thespian took a step back Beck sliding out of the way curiously.

Pale eyes stared at the half-Latina as a wide, crooked smile crossed her lips, mouth hanging as she tilted her head. "Yeah, no shit," she shoved a folded piece of paper in Tori's face, the words blurred in dark eyes, "It's a fucking extra-large _dog_ tent, Vega."

Soda sprayed the ground as Beck staggered back with his hand over his mouth, the rest of the group tuning in, jogging from the trees with firewood in their grasps. "I'm sorry," he choked, stifling a short laugh.

"But it didn't say that it was a dog tent, there were no dogs on the pictures..." Tori mumbled softly, Jade dropping the piece of paper.

"Litterer," Andre coughed, though it went upon deaf ears.

"What did I tell you about online shopping? There's sketchy shit on there!" Jade growled, the Vega slinking away in defeat; after all, she had been warned. "Wrist-now," Jade ordered. Tori obeyed, her right wrist raising limply before it was snatched, her strides suddenly covering two to five feet at a time.

"J-Jade!" she gawked, the others bolting after them, wanting to see the tent as well. And, soon enough, everybody got to see the orange, large dog tent in its glory. It shone its neon lining in the sun, wanting approval by its new occupants.

As the other four started to double over, cracking themselves up, Beck glanced at the silent two girls, grinning himself. "Tori, I think that's for a Great Dane or something."

"We can fit in there," Tori murmured quietly, attempting to be optimistic.

"Right, after a game of Twister, yeah," Jade sneered.

"All we have to do is get the storage unit out and then we'll have room for our bags and stuff...including us."

"The storage unit is stitched on so that the _dog_ wouldn't knock over its bowls. It's one of the 'cool stuff' with it that you _FORGOT ABOUT_!" Jade bellowed, taking a folded piece of cardboard from the ground.

"What are you doing with that- hey! Jade quit- _ow_ , Jaaaaadeeeee!" the half-Latina winced, eventually scurrying off as Jade and the cardboard in her hands. As the rest of the group gazed at the pitiful tent, the distant cries of Tori being smacked with Jade's weapon reached their ears.

 **-(:)-**

"Ow, Jade, your elbow," Tori whined as she climbed in, a joint poking her ribs. They had found a way to sleep within the tent. Since the small, temporary structure was big enough for one to crawl in and sleep rather comfortably, minding the small space, the two girls took advantage of that. So Jade dove in, chest down on the pillows and blankets covering the floor while Tori waited outside. And once she was ready, the half-Latina climbed in with the blanket over her shoulders, sliding on top of Jade's back.

It wasn't all that bad indeed. That is, if the two would quit their moving and bickering.

"Well I can't move much with you right on top of me," she spat aggressively, already reconsidering _her_ idea.

"Oh come on, you can move a little bit."

"Uh, no I can't..." Jade seethed.

And so the minutes passed, Tori began to follow Jade's breathing with her own, allowing her back to not rub against the top of the tent as much. Everything was quiet in their little corner, the distant laughs in the two others mocking them. Though, deciding to have a small conversation to leave the night on a good note, the half-Latina attempted a conversation. "So, uh, how's the luxury tent feeling down there?"

"Fuck you. That's all I have to say. Fuck you," the thespian grouched before adding, "And what's so luxurious about this tent anyways?"

"Well, it has zipper windows-"

"But not a god-damned door."

"...right," Tori admitted to Jade's interruption, "But hey, there's a small little storage unit for food."

The goth exhaled slowly before asking in a false, gentle voice, "Tori?"

"Hmm?" hummed the answer.

"You mean for the water and food bowls? You know, the ones that came with it?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, Vega. If I move a certain way, the whole thing's gonna end up going up my ass," Jade sneered quickly, sending chills down the youngest Vega's spine.

There was a moments of silence before a soft voice cut through it. "It can't be _that_ bad...right?"

"'It can't be that bad,' says Sweet Sally Peaches as she lays down on a soft, lovely cushion," Jade mocked.

"I do not talk like that," Tori hissed. The two growled at each other before slipping into another moment of quiet loathing. Though, embedded in the tension was the desire to stay warm, the two shifting for the blanket to wrap around them, pushing them closer together. Once that was settled, the half-Latina cleared her throat, closing her eyes, dipping her head down beside Jade's on the pillow on the other which held Jade's head. "Good night Jade," she muffled softly.

The birds chirped their night tunes, trees fluttering in the wind.

"Good night...Tori."

 **-(:)-**

Settling in for the night after a long day by the lake - Jade watching as the others dove in, Tori by her side - the two girls both attempted to rest, though none came. And so they wound up sitting crisscrossed beside each other, their heads brushing against the top. The conversation a few minutes prior to their attempt to sleep was left hanging in the air, not coming back to them. "Remember the last time we did something like this? At Nozu I mean," Tori asked quietly, watching the stars through the open hole - since the tent didn't even have a door.

"Yeah," Jade chuckled quietly, distinctly recalling their little duet.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"W-why can't we," her voice trailed off, bringing pale eyes towards the half-Latina, "Why can't we try it again? You know...and not freak out this time."

The thespian breathed deeply in thought, her heart hammering at the distant memory of Tori sleeping over at her house right after Nozu. Of course, it was more than just sleeping but- "Why do you want to? I just...I'm not sure if..."

"Jade," Tori sighed, "We've been going around in circles. I'm just done with us hanging out together and it ending awkwardly because one of us gets embarrassed or whatever."

"But what if we don't work out? What if we just waist our time and by the time we're through with our relationship, it's over. No friends, no nothing," Jade snapped, catching Tori off guard.

"Is that what you're worried about?" she asked softly, "If we wouldn't work? I mean, yeah we're not the same but...if we can sleep in this tent together I don't think a relationship would be that much harder." Silence blanketed the two, shifting them from the cold breeze that lofted through the "door." Dark eyes fell on the girl beside her, pale eyes running across the ground. Tanned arms shrugged the blanket over their shoulders, closing the gap of it as it stretched around them, wanting to bring the girls closer. She shifted towards Jade, brushing her shoulder against hers, allowing the blanket to sag just a bit over them. Both girls faced each other, their cheeks warming as their nose rubbed against one another.

Though, despite their proximity, neither moved as eyes studied each other. "Jade," Tori whispered, "If you're worrying over us not working out, then why did you choose the card after mine was shared for this play?"

"I-I wasn't, I wasn't thinking all the way through..."

"Then don't when I ask you this," the Vega murmured, her hand covering Jade's under the blanket, "Do you want to try it out?" The goth bit her lip, the free hand coming from the blankets and scratching her neck just below her long ponytail. "Jade," a bronze hand tucked a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear, earning the attention of pale eyes, "Is there an answer?" He gut dipped as Jade merely bit her bottom lip, the gears working in her skull.

She picked up her head, focusing on dark eyes before cupping Tori's cheek with the hand already brushed by the night's breeze sifting through the tent. "Just kiss me already," she growled firmly, her lips connecting with Tori's.

The half-Latina grinned, her back meeting the ground awkwardly before they shifted around, allowing the two the space needed. There wasn't much after all. And so the two went on, their curiosities blossoming until they lay with each other, lips buzzing with eyes closed.

The only thought that ran through their minds was, _'Finally.'_

 **-(:)-**

The group sat around the fire, chuckling among their own conversations. Cat and Robbie sat, head up at the stars while Andre and Beck munched on the s'mores. Jade and Tori roasted their marshmellows and - from what Sikowitz saw - hands linked together. It had been a long day. All went out on a small hike around the nearby lake, Jade and Tori often lagging behind with whispers in their ear, grins on their faces. The purpose of the trip in the teacher's eyes was completed. The rest didn't need the extra time as they never bickered as relentlessly as the two others did, but now it had decreased a good amount. Of course, as he recalled, the few minutes prior was filled with Jade's consistent need to eat every single one of Tori's marshmallows, explaining it was her tax for the tent.

"Alright, time to head in," Sikowitz ushered the group, "Come on, we're going home tomorrow. Lot's of rest, lot's of rest." Everyone nodded, taking their last bites of their s'mores before tossing the sticks in the small bin. Each pair parted towards their tents, the sight of the little doggie tent still causing the man to chuckle. Shaking his head, he dove into his own once the fire was out.

Meanwhile, everybody got into their sleeping bags and the girls still outside, shaking off the blanket. "Come on Tori, hurry up," Jade grumbled, receiving a quick glance.

"I know, hold this," she ordered, the other sighing briefly as Tori scrambled in. Once she was curled into her spot, Jade cloaked herself with the blanket, settling in with Tori. Neither spoke as the distant chatter quieted down, giving them the chance to doze in their rather unusual position. By this time it wasn't uncomfortable - as it showed from the night prior - though both of their intentions led to sleep. And so the quiet atmosphere went, the moon shining above them with the millions of stars blinking appreciatively. The woods rustled with their timid noises, all of which soothed the group to sleep.

Tori shifted, however, breaking the rhythm of their breathing. "What is it?" Jade asked quietly, her voice husked from the dropped tone.

"I can't sleep," the half-Latina mumbled.

"How come?" Jade murmured.

A moment passed with no answer, bringing pale eyes blinking open into the cramped darkness. "I don't know," came the answer eventually.

The thespian smirked, her lips brushing against the Vega's bronze neck before whispering, "Liar."

"What? You know what I need?"

"I may have an idea..."

"What is- _shit_ ," Tori growled quietly, cold hands slinking under her shirt, "No-not here...there's- there's still, fuck..." Cold hands grazed their fingertips along her stomach which twitched excitedly.

The thespian chuckled quietly, pressing her lips against Tori's clothed shoulder before muttering, "It'll be fun, come on."

"Alright," she grinned mischievously.

Jade hushed her slowly, sending more tingles in Tori's gut. "You're going to have to be quiet. They'll still hear." The youngest Vega nodded slowly, her teeth gritting as a hand slipped under her waistband. She parted her legs as much as she could, allowing fingers to rub against the center. She whimpered quietly, the sound not traveling far from her lips. Jade gripped the sheets that lay underneath them, her right slipping some of its digits in. Tori gave a satisfied breath, fingers pumping in and out at a comfortable pace.

It wasn't long until, Tori ducked down, her thumb between her teeth. Jade groaned softly as their bodies pressed together, her wrist becoming strained. "Hold on, turn around..." she whispered, the half-Latina flipping over smoothly - scratch that, as smoothly as anybody could get with a small amount of space. Once flipped over, lips clashed together, caramel arms wrapped around Jade's waist underneath the blanket.

As fingers warmed quickly, dark eyes shut closed, her hand quickly between her teeth, muffling the brief, sharp moan that had barely escaped her lips. With a gleeful grin, the goth continued her pace, her mouth at the crook of Tori's neck. "Come on babe..." she hummed against tanned skin, "You can do it. Show me how much you want it."

Tori's body shuddered, her breathing becoming even more uneven, one over her legs jerking. Both startled as her foot kicked the strange, useless metal storage unit. "Keep going dammit," she hissed once Jade paused briefly. Obediently, fingers kept pumping in and out at a quick rapid pace, earning a muffled, fluid groan. Steps crunched against rocks outside, two lights from torches flashing, their light seeping through the fabric dimly.

"Who's hurt?" Beck called out, jogging towards Cat and Robbie's tent.

" _Don't-stop-Jade, I-fucking-swear,_ " Tori spat through her hand which was red from teeth marks and smeared with saliva. Nodding quickly, she kept at her rhythm, moving her hand as quickly as she could with the steps coming trailing a few ten or twenty feet away. With a few forceful pulses, Tori shuddered, her fist grasping Jade's side firmly. Pale eyes widened as lips curled to a smirk, fluid flooding over her right hand as Tori closed her eyes, throat tense to not let out _anything_.

White, blinding lights flashed into their tent, both of the girls blinking rapidly. "Sorry," Andre muttered, dropping his flashlight, "You two alright? We heard a loud crash."

Jade shot a quick glare at Tori, who remained heaving with the side of her hand in her mouth, eyes forced closed. "Tori, you okay?" Beck asked, thoroughly concerned.

The half-Latina removed her hand to answer, intending something other than a harsh 'fuck.' Cheeks warming, Jade bit her lip, her fingers still inside her, before answering, "She kicked the damn metal box."

"Why is she breathing like that though, did it really hurt that badly?" Sikowitz chimed in, eyes narrowed from the light. He'd been dozing until he thought he heard the first shot of the Revolutionary war.

"It's too small in here. She's hyperventilating from the claustrophobic atmosphere."

"I thought she was fine with this sort of thing," Andre's brows furrowed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Jade barked, having the chance to pull out from under the blanket, "HOW ABOUT YOU TRY SLEEPING IN A FUCKING DOG TENT WITH ANOTHER PERSON? HUH?" All three backed off, taking that as the last bit of the conversation after briefly apologizing, striding towards the log benches. With a large smile across her face, Tori bit her lip, dark, aroused eyes flicking towards Jade. "What?" the thespian asked dumbly.

"We almost got caught," she mumbled cheekily.

Jade chuckled, head shaking. As her eyes trailed back towards dark ones, a hand on her cheek, she murmured, "We almost did, didn't we?" Their lips met softly, merely long pecks in a loving nature. Though, as a few minutes rolled by, the kiss became much more heated, filling to the brim with desire. "So will we watch 'The Hash Slinging Slasher?'"

"What?" Tori grinned, tilting her head to the side.

Lips played gingerly with her own, the thespian murmuring, "I want to make you scream..."

The half-Latina bit her lip, her head gently nodding. "But," she whispered, "We'll have to do it at my house when Trina's away." Jade's eyebrows stitched themselves together at the sight of Tori's devilish smile. "She has a TV in her room and I don't feel like killing her this time around." A smile crept along lips before the youngest Vega husked, "But right now, it's your turn."

 **-(:)-**

"So how the hell do you think it was that loud?" Beck asked, eyes to the ground.

"Dunno dude, it sounded like a pan crashing against another pan or somethin'," Andre shrugged, "She must've spazzed out. We could ask more about it in the morning."

As the Canadian nodded, shifting in his seat, head turned to the small orange tent. "Well boys, I don't really think you'll get much out of them," Sikowitz said quietly.

"How come?"

"What else is there to say?" the teacher hummed, "But besides that, I think this worked out well. They're bonding well I think, maybe a bit too well."

"I guess," Andre agreed, the boys not catching the quiet addition to the end of the man's observation, "It would be funny if they ended up being the best of friends, huh?"

"Yeah," Beck chuckled, "Though what are the chances of that?"

"Too great," Sikowitz confirmed with a sly grin, his eyes catching the tent's slightest shake.

The night grew quiet as the boys thought to themselves, the musician chuckling slightly. "Well, I guess sleeping with each other in a small tent does bring people close together. I suppose we'll have to wait until they come out with it, right? Jade can't hide that they're friends." Beck nodded, his gaze lingering on his teacher's rolled eyes.

Sikowitz kept quiet, however, strolling towards his tent and under his sleeping bag. _'That's not what I meant boys.'_

* * *

 _I just wrote this to get a brief shine of happiness within my stories. Now why does it include 'M' stuff? Because that can be happy too. ;) But it's a bit choppy since it's about the tent so, whatever._

 _Hope you enjoyed anyway._

 _:)_


End file.
